Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nasal airway passage device that prevents drag going into the nasal cavity and does not scratch the lining of the nose.
Discussion of Related Art
US Patent No. 20060272640 mentions in effect that:                We have all had occasion, at some point in our lives, to experiment the discomfort of a stuffed nose. Doubtless there exists an instinctive desire to breathe through one's nose. Attempting, when one's nose is blocked, to overcome the resistance put up by the nasal passages against the movement of air is associated with a feeling of general discomfort and tiredness. The normal functioning of the entire respiratory system depends on adequate nasal permeability.        A nasal obstruction is a situation in which a sufficient quantity of air does not reach the lungs upon breathing exclusively through one's nose. A nasal obstruction is either due to a disorder in the functioning of erectile structures, located within the nasal cavities and called nasal concha, within which should be considered inflammations of nasal mucosa provoked by allergies, medication, irritating substances, infections, etc., or to a disorder of the anatomical structures of the nose, both within (nasal cavity and nasal wall), and without (nasal cone).        A nasal strip dilator can “provide benefits to persons who suffer from slight snoring and objective nasal obstruction, caused by seasonal allergies or rhinitis, although those who suffer severe apneas or have a very large nose will probably not notice the difference if they use the dilator”. Likewise, pregnant women in the final months of gestation can also benefit from dilators. The usefulness of dilators is just one factor among many others that are combined in the remission of snoring, such as a careful diet, not being overweight, tobacco or alcohol, especially before going to sleep. This method is palliative for relief of slight snoring, and should not be considered to be a solution for more severe problems such as apnea.        Such a solution lies in substantially improving breathing with an inhaler device in cases in which the affected person should have an anatomical, morphological and physiological condition of the nose itself, smoking habits, winter pathologies, etc. that may bring about a ventilation insufficiency of the nasal cavities. This implicates compensating the respiratory function by breathing through the mouth, motivating disorders such as mouth dryness, night snoring, sleep disorders, etc.        
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,859 discloses a one piece plastic splint presized to fit the nasal cavities. According to this patent:                The splint limbs or elements for the nostrils are joined at an isthmus that embraces the columella. This provides an anterior anchor or fixation without the necessity of sutures. Furthermore, the isthmus positively prevents the potentially fatal aspiration that might otherwise occur by dislodgement of an anterior suture. A deeply placed posterior suture provides a second spaced fixation.        The splint limbs or elements each have a breathing passage that remains unoccluded as nasal packing is added. The presized splints have rounded edges that provide maximum comfort under the circumstances. However, the plastic material yet can be cut if special contour is required at the time of surgery.        The splint stabilized the septum and surrounding tissues and provides immobilization during healing. When properly placed, the danger of hematoma formation is virtually eliminated. The breathing passages, if clogged, are easily cleaned by aspiration or other simple procedures.        
The following italicized paragraphs are excerpts are under Copyright © 2011 The Kotler Nasal Airway as set forth on webpages at http://www.nasalairway.com/the—need.php, http://www.kotlernasalairway.com/instructions-use.php and http://www.kotlernasalairway.com/components-described.php mention:                Today, it is common knowledge among the lay public that nasal and/or sinus surgery requires packing. But, for good reason, packing has had “bad press” for decades. For some, the lack of normal nasal air flow induces anxiety, claustrophobia. The obligatory mouth-breathing causes a dry throat and discomfort. The breath can become unsavory, malodorous. Smell, critical to the enjoyment of food, is compromised. “It's no fun” is the common refrain.        Kotler Nasal Airwary™ is used to provide the post-nasal and/or sinus surgery patient a patent nasal airway despite the nose being packed or filled by any liquids. The device also provides the anesthesiologist access to suction the pharynx following completion of surgical procedure.        The Kotler Nasal Airwary™ kit consists of.        The latex-free, medical-grade silicone double nasal airway connected by a bridge.        A standard flexible 10Fr suction catheter.        A 3 cc Luer-Lok syringe and syringe adapter tip.        The double-tube airway device and the suction catheter are for use in surgery. The syringe and tip are for post-operative irrigation.        For ease of insertion, the tubes can be lubricated with saline, ointment, or lubricating jelly. After initial, partial insertion, using a standard, thin-tip nasal speculum, inspect the nasal interior to ascertain the position of the airways within the nasal cavity.        Under direct vision, advance the airways further into the nose. Next, using the inferior speculum blade or a bayonet forceps, direct each airway downward onto the floor.        The tube will snap into place onto the floor of the nose and maintain that position, lateral to the pre-maxillary bone and medial to the inferior turbinate.        When both nasal tubes are properly seated, the bridge connecting the two will be flush against the columella.        Note: If an open procedure has been performed, the surgeon may wish to divide the bridge and secure each tube separately, rather than have the bridge contact the transcolumellar incision.        The “back openings” of the tubes sit at the posterior nasal passageway, beyond the area of packing, yet not abutting the back wall of the nasopharynx.        After insertion and seating of the nasal airway, the surgeon passes the 10Fr plastic suction catheter through each tube and suctions fluids from the pharynx. This maneuver also confirms that the back opening of the device is unobstructed.        Later, the anesthesia specialist, using the same flexible suction catheter, will avail himself of this direct pathway to the pharynx for suctioning blood and mucous from throat.        While the packing of choice or gel is placed, the nasal speculum stabilizes the airway tube.        A standard 10Fr plastic suction catheter is another kit component. After insertion and seating of the nasal airway, the surgeon passes the catheter through each tube and suctions fluids from the pharynx. This maneuver confirms that tube placement is satisfactory, that there is no obstructing of the back opening of the device.        Later, the anesthesia specialist, using the same flexible suction catheter, will happily avail himself of this direct pathway to the pharynx for suctioning blood and mucous from throat. This avoids the typical struggle with the awakening patient, as the anesthesia specialist seeks to traverse the oral pharynx to withdraw fluids from the throat just prior to removing the oral endotracheal tube or laryngeal mask.        Also supplied are a standard 3 cc Luer-Lok syringe with a “Christmas tree” irrigating tip for home irrigation of the tubes' lumens to relieve any clogging by mucous or blood.        The airway may remain in place consistent with clinical need. The device easily slides out by grasping the wall of either tube or both tubes with a clamp or forceps. Anesthetizing and shrinking the nasal mucosa with a topical anesthetic and decongestant combination, prior to removal of airway and packing, provides a smooth and comfortable patient experience.        
The following italicized paragraphs are taken from the webpage at http://www.alaxo.com/alaxolito_eng.html:                The AlaxoLito Nasal Stent is a medical device for treatment of decreased nasal breathing as well as resulting snoring. Causes can be nasal alar collapse, nasal valve collapse or turbinate hyperplasia.        There are two different product variants which splint either the anterior nasal cavity only [AlaxoLito Nasal Stent] or the full length nasal passage [AlaxoLito Plus Nasal Stent].        The smooth stent braid is made from the memory metal nitinol. It has a ball-shaped widening which is positioned at the nasal valve and a cylindrical longer section which splints the turbinates. The—two stents of FIGS. 5 and 6 are—self-applied to the nose by the patient, usually for the period of sleep or e.g. during sports activities.        The stent has an opening force adapted to supporting the nasal alar and nasal valve and to splinting of the turbinates. Thereby a healthy diameter of the airway and a very good therapeutic effect are achieved concurrent with high wearing comfort. The nasal tissue is not overstretched and no mucosal irritation occurs.        The innovative concept of the AlaxoLito Nasal Stent for the first time enables an efficient conservative therapy of nasal alar collapse and turbinate hyperplasia. As a result wellness and health of a large number of patients can be improved.        For application the AlaxoLito Nasal Stent is pulled into a thin introduction tube, which then is introduced horizontally into the nose (in the lower or middle nasal passage). Subsequent retraction of the introduction tube from the nose leads to self-expansion of the nitinol braid. The ball-shaped widening locates directly at the nasal valve. The cylindrical section splints the anterior (AlaxoLito) or the full (AlaxoLito Pus), resp., nasal passage. Usually each one stent is introduced into the right and the left nostril. Simple handling of the AlaxoLito Nasal Stent allows easy self-application by the patient.        The nasal stent is optimized in its design so that it is hardly visible in the nostril.        
It is desired to provide a nasal device that will not injure blood vessels within the nose upon insertion and that retains in position within the nose and is easily removed.